For You
by Lilac putih
Summary: aku mencintaimu, tak perduli akan ikatan darah ini. Biarpun semua orang menghujat tentang perasaanku, aku benar - benar tak perduli. semua akan aku lakukan untukmu Sakura. apapun keadaan yang menimpa kita aku akan tetap menunggumu. percayalah suatu saat takdir akan berpihak pada kita. Sasusaku AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kadang kala Tuhan menciptakan seseorang bukan untuk dikehidupan kita, melainkan hanya untuk di hati kita. Kalimat ini sangat mewakilkan gambaran perasaan ku pada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

Cih! Terdengar berlebihan bukan? Sebagain orang akan menganggap pikiranku ini sesuatu yang terlalu berlebih, tetapi aku tidak menganggapnya demikian.

Persetan dengan anggapan orang, aku tidak perduli! Pandangan setiap orang berbeda, Yang terpenting sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu mencintai 'dia'.

Dia yang merubah kehidupanku yang awalnya gelap, kini penuh warna. Senyumnya yang selalu ceria dengan pandangan mata bulat berwarna emerald terlihat menggemaskan, bibirnya yang berwarna peach terlihat begitu segar untuk dikecup. Semua yang ada pada dirinya bagaikan suatu magnet yang dapat menarikku untuk selalu memeluknya dengan hangat dan mendekapnya erat, kemudian mengatakan –

'aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu'. Tapi, bisahkah aku mengatanya secara gamblang padanya? Mungkin jika dengan gadis lain dengan mudah aku mengatkanya. Tapi tidak dengan 'dia' aku tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa, karena dia –

Putri kandungku.

sampai kapan aku bertahan.

 **Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing SasuSaku**

 **Peringatan rate M (adegan lemon, kata kasar dan penuh umpatan, yang belum punya KTP dilarang membaca dosa ditanggung sendiri :V) maaf jika ada kata – kata yang tidak sesuai EYD, kalimat tidak baku dan alur yang tidak jelas. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita ini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang tidak disengaja :D**

 **Selama menikmati.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Bagian** **pertama** **:** **Something**

Inilah kenyataan yang harus kuterima, aku Uchiha Sasuke mencintainya.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, perasaan yang sangat tidak bermoral dan sangat ditentang oleh masyarakat, keluarga terutama Tuhan. Aku yakin apapun agamanya pasti akan menentang cinta sedarah ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang mendukung cinta tidak bermoral ini, dan orang yang paling bodoh adalah diriku sendiri, bukan hanya bodoh tapi gila. Gila karna mencintai putriku. Entah setan mana yang telah merasuki jiwaku ini, aku tidak tahu.

Awalnya aku ingin membuang jauh – jauh perasaan ini, dan mengira ini hanyalah rasa posesif berlebih pada putriku. Namun, dugaanku salah, semakin lama aku berusaha menghilangkannya semakin tumbuh kuat dan nyata. Sedetikpun aku tidak pernah lepas darinya, pesona dia benar - benar membuatku terpikat.

selama tiga puluh tiga tahun aku hidup, belum pernah sekalipun aku seperti ini, mencintai seorang wanita sebegitu kuatnya untuk kumiliki. Dan baru kali ini aku benar – benar jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada wanita yang salah, yang tak lain pada putriku sendiri, darah dagingku. Huh! Benar – benar terlihat miris dan memalukan. Aku adalah contoh Ayah yang bejat. Tuhan pasti akan menjatukahkan hukuman untukku, siap tidak siap aku harus menerimanya.

Tit!tit!tit!

Alaram jam tanganku membuyarkan lamunanku, kuarahkan pandanganku untuk melihat waktu. Aku mendesah panjang saat mengetahuinya.

"Jam sebelas malam" gerutu pelan sembari tersenyum tenang seolah – olah ini adalah hal lumrah. Biasanya kebanyakan orang akan merasa panik jika waktu beranjak hampir tengah malam, terburu ingin pulang untuk berkumpul dengan anggota keluarganya, benar -benar kehidupan yang sempurna dan bahagia, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupanku.

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum, kali ini senyum mengejek, mengejek hidupku ini.

jika aku bisa memutar balikkan waktu ke masa lalu pasti aku lakukan,kemudian merubahnya. Merubah semua kelakuan bejatku sehingga kehidupan seperti ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Seandainya saja aku bisa merubahnya, pasti dia tidak akan terlahir di dunia ini sebagai putriku, dengan begitu aku bisa mencintainya dengan sebebas – bebasnya tanpa harus terbebani ikatan takdir ini. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari hukuman Tuhan untukku, sebelum hukuman yang lebih kejam akan diberikan, membayangkannya saja membuatku kalut.

Aku mendesah panjang, terasa lelah dengan semua ini, perasaan ini benar – benar menyiksa. Perlahan aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi kebesaranku, memejamkan mata berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran kalut ini. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Wajah putriku selalu hadir dalam bayanganku.

Uchiha Sakura, nama putri tersayangku, putri tercintaku yang setiap detik selalu berseliwaran menghantui kegiatanku. Baik itu saat rapat, bertemu klien, terutama pada saat – saat seperti ini, bayanganya semakin kuat.

Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura.

Menyebut namanya saja, rasa hangat menjalar disetiap aliran darahku. Padahal dulu sewaktu Sakura masih bayi sampai berumur lima tahun aku sangat membencinya. Melihatnya mengingatkanku pada si jalang yang kini telah berada di alam baka sana.

Sakura aku titipkan pada Ibu biar ada yang mengurusnya, jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak mau mengurusnya, tahu sendiri keadaanku pada masa itu masih berstatus pelajar kelas dua SMA. Mana mungkin aku mengurusnya, dan setelah luluspun aku harus meneruskan kuliah ke luar negeri.

beruntungnya keluargaku menerima Sakura dengan tangan terbuka walaupun sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi saat Ayah mengetahui perbuatanku. Tamparan yang diberikan tidaklah seberapa sakitnya jika dibandingkan dengan perasaanku saat ini.

Awalnya aku masih tidak mempercayai Sakura adalah putriku, dia tidak ada miripnya denganku. Rambutnya berwarna pink, bola matanya berwarna hujau cerah dan tingkah lakunya sangat jauh berbeda denganku. Namun, semua argumenku terbantahkan dengan hasil tes DNA, Sakura dinyatakan benar – benar putriku, sungguh kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan terutama untuk saat ini, aku berharap tes DNA tujuh belas tahun yang lalu adalah palsu.

Mungkin jika Karin yang melakukan tes DNA sendiri barulah meragukan, siapa tahu data – datanya diubah. Tapi, tes DNA dilakukan pada saat Karin meninggal, wanita jalang itu pergi setelah melahirkan Sakura akibat pendarahan hebat tanpa mengetahui hasil tes DNA nya. Di alam sana pasti dia merasa menang dan bahagia.

Selama lima tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, dan ketika kuliahku telah selesai, aku kembali ke Tokyo untuk mengurus perusahaan Ayah.

 _Di sinilah untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Sakura_ , _gadis_ _kecil itu mengintip di balik paha Ibuku, mata hijau bulatnya menatap takut padaku._

 _Deg! seketika aku terpana saat bertemu mata denganya, hatiku luluh saat itu juga._

" _dia Papamu sayang, ayo peluk dia,"_

 _Sakura mendongakkan kepala menatap Ibuku, "benarkah?" suaranya terdengar imut._

 _Ibuku mengangguk mantap, dia masih nampak terlihat takut untuk menghampiriku. Namun, saat aku memanggil namanya dia mulai tersenyum dan setelahnya berlari ke arahku, tangan mungilnya memeluk betisku._

 _Aku merubah posisiku yang tadinya berdiri, kini duduk berjongkok menyamakan posisi denganya._

 _Ku pandangi gadis mungil ini, dia masih menatapku dengan mata bulatnya, rambutnya berwarna pink terasa lembut saat kubelai. Tuhan, dia benar – benar menggemaskan, menyesal selama ini aku telah menyia – yiakan anugrah yang telah Kau berikan padaku, bagaimana bisa aku membenci gadis semanis ini._

 _Ku raih tangan kecilnya, membawanya ke bibirku untuk ku kecup, Sakura terkikik geli._

" _aku Papamu sayang, kau tidak ingin memeluk Papa?" ujarku sembari merentangkan kedua lenganku._

 _Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang kecil ke dalam pelakukanku, rasa hangat menjalar diseluruh aliran darah saat merengkuhnya. Harum bau tubuhnya terasa candu. "mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, Saku tinggal sama Papa. Sakura mau kan?"_

" _pasti Papa," ucapnya dengan senyum polosnya._

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat awal pertemuanku dengan Sakura, wajahnya yang menggemaskan serta tatapan mata hijau bulatnya membuatku menyukainya. Kini gadis kecil itu berubah semakin cantik dan menawan, membuatku, Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sadar telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Inilah kenyataannya, kenyataan yang begitu menyesakkan dada. Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan bisa lari dari kenyataan ini. Apapun hasil akhirnya pasti aku menantikanya.

.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam, aku baru saja tiba di parkiran basement apartemen. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pulang, tapi Sakura menghubungiku untuk segera pulang. Dengan terpaksa aku menurutinya, lagian kasihan juga dia, jika aku menginap di kantor. Ayame, wanita yang mengurus keperlukaan kami hanya bekerja sampai pukul empat sore.

Setelah memakirkan mobilku dengan sempurna, segera aku keluar dari dalam mobil, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu lift, menuju tempat tinggalku di lantai dua puluh tepatnya kamar no 2803. Angka itu tidaklah asing, karena bertepatan dengan hari kelahiran Sakura, sungguh suatu kebetulan yang begitu menarik. Sejak saat itu, aku memakai angka kelahiran putriku sebagai kode kunci pintu apartemen, begitupun dengan pin ATM serta kartu kredit. Angka itu benar – benar spesial.

Tit, tit, tit, tik. Cklek! Pintu apartemen terbuka ketika aku memencet angka kode dengan benar.

Sepi dan hanya sedikit cahaya lampu yang menerangi ruangan utama ini.

"tadaima, " gumanku lirih. Tak ada jawaban, sepertinya Sakura sudah tertidur lelap. Syukurlah, dengan begitu aku bisa menghindarinya.

Aku membungkuk untuk melepas kedua sepatu dan kaos kaki.

"hup, Catch you, Papa." Hampir saja aku terjungkal saat seseorang tiba – tiba hinggap di punggungku, kedua tanganya melingkar di leherku. Awalnya kukira maling atau orang yang tidak kukenal masuk ke dalam apartemen. Namun, saat terdengar dia memanggil 'Papa' aku jadi tahu siapa dia.

"kau belum tidur Sayang?" tanyaku sembari berjalan menuju dapur, sedangkan Sakura masih betah hinggap di punggung lebarku, dadanya terasa menekan, seketika aku menahan nafas.

"Saku menunggu Papa, kenapa selalu pulang telat. Saku takut sendirian,"

"Papa sibuk Saku, lagian kan ada Ayame kau bisa mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamamu sampai Papa pulang." Aku mencoba memberi alasan klise.

"kasihan Ayame Papa, jika menemaniku sampai selarut ini. Dia kan juga punya keluarga."

"benar juga katamu, bagaimana kalau ke rumah nenek?" aku menawarkan alternatif lain.

Sakura berdengus kesal, ia menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di pundakku. Nafasnya terasa hangat mengelitik kulit leherku, tenggoranku langsung terasa kering. Buru aku mengambil air minum dan mengkandaskan isinya sampai tanpa sisa.

"aku tidak mau ke tempat nenek, paman Itachi selalu mengolokku."

"memangnya paman menggodamu bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"dia mengolokku anak cengeng,"

"hahaha Pamanmu benar, Sakura"

Sakura memukul pundakku dengan lembut dia tidak terima aku berpikiran sama dengan Itachi. Bibirnya ia cebikkan bertanda kesal. Aku semakin gemas melihatnya begitu.

"turun, sayang. Papa keberatan?"

"tidak mau, sebelum Papa berjanji." Pintanya.

"janji?"

"ya," jawabnya singkat.

"janji apa?"

"berjanjilah kalau tidak akan pulang larut malam lagi."

Aku terdiam, pura – pura berfikir, "oke, tapi hanya untuk besok"

"Papa!" kembali Sakura memukulku, aku pura – pura mengaduh kesakitan.

"rasakan!" ujarnya mengolokku. Harus diberi pelajaran. Dan tanpa aba – aba aku berlari kencang menuju ke kamarnya. Sakura berteriak histeris. Aku tertawa puas.

Brukkk! Ku lempar tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur, Sakura tertawa terbahak.

Aku masih berdiri di tepian Kasur sambil memperhatikan dirinya yang masih tertawa. terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat bahagia. jika begini, tegakah aku menghancurkan kebahagiaanya saat aku mengatakan perasaanku sebenarnya. aku jadi kalut sendiri. tapi, akutetap tidak bisa jika terus seperti ini.

perlahan aku naik ke tempat tidur dan mengukung tubuhnya, sedikit aku condongkan kepalaku supaya semakin dekat pada wajahnya, hembusan nafasnya sangat menggelitik menerpa wajahku, sejenak aku memejamkan mata untuk menahan rasa tidak nyaman di panggkal paha. oh Tuhan Sakura benar – benar membuatku gila, setelah dirasa aman kubuka kembali kedua mataku dan Sekali lagi ku perhatiakan wajah gadis di bawahku ini, memperhatikan sampai detail setiap lekuk paras cantiknya, beberapa helain rambut pinknya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan lembut aku menyelipkan di belakang telinganya.

Sakura tersigap, dia menatapku dengan mengeryitkan dahi. "mengagumi kecantikan putrimu, eh?"

aku tersenyum miring, "jika benar bagaimana?"

Sakura terkekeh, "saya merasa tersanjung Tn Uchiha hehehe, apa menurut Papa Saku ini cantik?"

Tak usah ditanya, bagiku Sakura bukan hanya cantik tapi menawan, hatiku yang menjawab. Dasar pengecut tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung. Aku mengumpat diriku sendiri.

Aku menghendikan bahu, "entalah," jawabku mencoba untuk menggodanya. Dia lagi – lagi memukul pundakku, tidak puas dengan jawabanku. "kalau menurutmu, aku bagaimana?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, emeraldanya menari menilai wajahku, "emmmm, Papa itu tampan dan sexsi kata temenku, bahkan mereka ada yang naksir sama Papa. Hahahaha lucu, seandainya Papa juga naksir sama temenku, pasti Papa dicap Pedofil."

Aku menanggapi dengan senyum miring saat Sakura menyebutku 'Pedofil'harus kuakui pernyataan Sakura adalah benar adanya, tepatnya seorang Pedofil yang mencintai putrinya sendiri. Terdengar bejat kan?

"itu kan menurut pendapat temanmu,sayang. Lalu, bagaimana menurut penilaianmu sendiri jika aku sebagai lelaki dewasa – " Sakura menautkan sebelah alisnya masih belum paham, "maksudnya bukan sebagai Papamu, apakah kau juga menganggapku tampan? Tanyaku serius. Sakura terdiam emeraldnya menatapku bingung.

Sedetik kemudian, hanya kebisuan yang aku rasakan. Bibirnya sedikir terangkat untuk mengucapkanya, Namun bukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku yang ia berikan, melainkan –

"sudahlah Papa, sebaiknya mandi dulu, Saku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Papa. Keburu dingin," ucapnya dengan senyum simpul. Apakah ini pengalihan situasi?

Aku menghendikan bahu, dan menyetujui apa yang diperintahkan. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipaksa. Terdengar suara hembusan nafas lega. Segera kulepaskan kungkunganku dan kemudian beranjak dari kamar Sakura, menuju kamar mandiku untuk berendam air hangat.

Merasakan ketenangan ketika aku merendam tubuhku dengan air hangat, mataku terpejam kala otot lelahku terasa dipijat. Tapi, pikiranku masih melayang tentang kejadian di kamar Sakura saat aku menatap emeraldnya ketika menuntut jawaban, ada rasa gundah yang aku tangkap, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Jika memang benar begitu, tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera menikahinya. Tak perduli keluargaku menentangnya, tak perduli jika aku diusir dari negaraku sendiri, aku akan tinggal di negara yang memperbolehkan pernikahan sedarah. Akan tetapi jika presepsiku salah, aku tidak akan siap untuk kecewa.

Sudahlah, jangan berfikir terlalu jauh dulu, untuk saat ini aku harus bersabar menunggunya.

Beberpa menit kemudian aku selesai berendam, kemudian menuju ke kamarku untuk memakai piyama.

Malam semakin larut, udara di luar sana pasti terasa dingin karna masih memasuki pertengahan musim gugur.

Aku bersiap untuk tidur, namun aku urungkan karena samar – samar aku mendengar suara seperti orang bercakap. Ku tajamkan pendengaranku, dari kamar Sakura, belum tidur juga dia? Kulirik jam weker yang bertengger di atas meja nakas. Tepat pukul satu dini hari.

Dengan rasa penasaran aku bangkit menuju ke kamar Sakura, suaranya semakin jelas terdengar. Aku mengeryit bingung, dengan siapa dia berbicara?

"oke, besok aku akan mengirimu pesan, ini sudah larut malam aku takut Papaku dengar, Sai" Aku paham sekarang, dia sedang menerima telephon, tapi siapa yang menghubungi selarut ini? Yang pasti bukan Ino, dia memanggil nama si penelpon itu 'Sai' dari namanya sepertinya seorang cowok, tapi aku tidak yakin. "Oyasuminasai," akhirnya.

Cklek, tanpa menunggu lagi aku langsung membuka pintu kamar Sakura, dia langsung berjengit kaget dan buru menyembunyikan ponselnya di bawah bantal. Aku semakin curiga, dengan langkah tenang aku menuju ke arahnya kemudian duduk di tepian ranjang, mengawasinya dengan tajam.

Sakura nampak ketakutan.

"belum tidur?" sapaku santai. Seoalah – oalah aku tidak mengetahui jika ia habis bertelephon.

"Papa sendiri?" Sakura balik tanya dengan senyum kikuk.

Aku menyeringai tipis, "bolehkah Papa mendapatkan pelukan sebelum tidur?"

Sakura tertawa senang, dia langsung berhambur memelukku, "oyasuminasai, Papa."

"Oyasuminasai juga sayang, tidurlah besok kau sekolah." Perintahku dengan lembut berusaha menutupi gejolak hatiku yang tidak tenang. Aku memberi Sebuah kecupan di dahi lebarnya sebelum ia merebahkan diri.

"Papa juga, sebaiknya pergi tidur –"

"aku akan menunggumu, sampai kau terlelap Sakura." ucapku tegas. Emerald Sakura membulat sejenak, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk menyutujui ucapanku.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan aku masih disini, memandangi putriku yang sudah tertidur lelap, terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Kuulurkan lenganku untuk membelai wajah Sakura, seberapa kalipun aku memandangnya tidak akan pernah merasa bosan. Wajah cantiknya benar – benar mengikatku.

Relakah aku melepaskanya untuk lelaki lain? jangan harap. Siapapun yang mencurinya, kupastikan berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Terutama yang Sakura sebutkan namanya tadi, siapa sebenarnya dia? Jika benar lelaki, aku harus waspada.

Gadis seperti Sakura pasti banyak teman cowok seusianya yang menyukainya. Selama ini aku tidak kwatir karena dia tidak pernah keluar rumah, pulang sekolah tepat waktu. Jikapun pergi keluar pasti bersama Ino, aku tahu pasti, karena menyuruh seseorang untuk membutinya ketika keluar rumah, tandanya dia masih tidak memiliki orang yang disukai. Namun kali ini entah kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang, besok aku akan membuktikanya.

.

.

.

"Sakura berhenti bermain dengan ponselmu," perintahku. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman, "Sakura!" sedikit aku meninggikan suara oktavku supaya dia tersadar.

"apaan sih, Pa! Papa jadi semakin mirip nenek, cerewet." Sungutnya kesal.

Aku mendesah panjang, bukannya aku cerewet, tapi semenjak sarapan sampai saat ini selalu saja bermain ponsel. Sepertinya ponsel adalah barang yang begitu berharga. Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini, selalu berceloteh ria, menceritakan teman - temanya. Tapi kali ini Sakura sangat berbeda. Dan dia mulai berani melawanku. Apa ini akibat dari telephon semalam? Aku meliriknya yang masih tidak lepas dari ponselnya, samar – samar aku menangkap rona kemerahan hinggap di pipinya. Deg! entah kenapa hatiku berdenyut sakit dan merasa penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang dilihat di ponselnya sampai dia seperti itu. Semalam aku lupa memeriksa ponsel dia.

Ini seperti ciri – ciri orang yang lagi kasmaran? Apa Sakura sedang mengalaminya? Jika benar demikian aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanya.

"Sakura, masukkan ponselmu ke dalam tas sekarang juga!"perintahku sekali lagi, mengingatkan dengan nada membentak. Tanpa menunggu dua kali, dia mematuhi perintaku. " anak sekolah itu tugasnya belajar, bukan mainan ponsel," tambahku dengan tidak mengalihakan pandanganku ke depan.

"dan Papa jangan terlalu banyak bicara, konsentrasi mengemudi supaya tidak menabrak." Balas Sakura sewot.

Aku berdecak kesal tanpa menjawab uraiannya. Diladenin malah tambah parah, takutnya dia ngambek padaku.

Sesaat kami sama – sama terdiam. Hening.

"hasyim!"

Cittttttt! Mendadak aku menghentikan mobilku.

"apa – apan sih, Pa? menghentikan mobil secara mendadak. Untung kepala Saku tidak terbentur dashbroad," protes Sakura dengan membulatkan kedua emeraldnya padaku.

Aku meminta maaf padanya, dan dengan cepat kuulurkan salah satu tanganku untuk menyetuh keningnya.

"tidak panas, kan?" tanya Sakura santai.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

"apa kau tidak apa, Sakura? kau tidak terkena Flu kan? Mimisan? Kalau kau kurang sehat kita bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "oh Tuhan Papa, berhenti mengkwatirkan Saku secara berlebihan. Saku hanya bersin doang, tidak mengidap penyakit yang mematikan."

"bukannya begitu, ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, biasanya kau terserang deman sampai mimisan. Orang tua mana yang tidak kwatir," alasanku memang benar adanya, dia selalu deman saat udara dingin. Aku sangat mengkwatirkanya. Namun Kabuto, dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha menjelaskan itu hal lumrah. Sistem kekebalan tubuh Sakura memang lemah, jadi wajarlah jika musim dingin terkena deman. Sedikit lega aku mendengar uraian Kabuto. Tapi aku tetap saja merasa kwatir takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak – tidak menimpanya.

"terserah Papa saja, Saku malas berdebat dengan Papa." Akhirnya ia mengalah juga, terkadang dia sangat keras kepala.

Aku menghendikkan bahu singkat, kemudian melanjutkkan perjalanan menuju ke sekolah Sakura.

Tak berapa lama kamipun tiba tepat di depan sekolah Sakura. Murid – murid SMA Gaukin mulai berdatangan. SMA ini sangat terkenal, hanya orang berada yang bisa sekolah di sini. Bukannya sombong, aku hanya tidak mau Sakura masuk ke SMA yang fasilitasnya kurang, semua orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik bagi pendidikan putra dan putrinya.

"Pa, nanti jangan jemput Saku ya,?" aku mengeryitkan dahi. Apa maksudnya? Tidak biasanya dia begini. Apa dia masih marah padaku.

"kenapa, kau masih marah sama Papa?"

Sakura menggeleng. "bukan begitu, Pa. Saku nanti pulang telat, soalnya ada kegiatan sampai malam, Saku akan pulang diantar Ino." Ujarnya beralasan.

Semakin tidak masuk diakal. Biasanya dia paling benci ada kegiatan di sekolah. Jangan – jangan apa yang menjadi dugaanku benar, jika ini berhubungan dengan orang yang bernama 'Sai' aku harus benar – benar menyelidikinya. Namun aku ber pura – pura bersikap biasa dan mempercainya, biar dia tidak curiga.

"baikalah Papa percaya padamu –" terdengar dia menghembuskan nafas lega, "tapi, jika kau berbohong tahu sendiri akibatnya." Sejenak aku merasakan aura ketegangan dalam dirinya.

"percalayah pada Saku, Pa. Saku tidak akan mengecewakan Papa," ujarnya tersenyum meyakinkanku dengan menambahkan sebuah kecupan di pipi.

Aku mengiyakannya saja dan tidak bertanya – tanya lagi. Kita lihat saja nanti, dikira aku gampang percaya begitu saja. Jangan remehkan Uchiha.

Setelahnya sakura segera keluar dari mobil, aku mengawasinya sampai sosoknya benar – benar menghilang. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, berjalan seperti biasanya. Setelah merasa yakin, perlahan aku melaju mobilku menuju kantor.

Dalam perjalanan bahkan sampai tiba di ruangku, pikiranku benar – benar bercabang. Terus memikirkan Sakura bahkan beberapa pertemuan penting dengan klien terpaksa aku cancel, aku tidak bisa kontsentrasi.

Sikap Sakura membuatku tidak tenang sejak menerima telephon dari 'Sai' kenapa Sakura tidak memberitahuku siapa dia sebenarnya? Sebegitu menakutkanya diriku di matanya? Oh Tuhan ternyata selama ini aku hanya dianggap olehnya sebagai orang tua yang tempramental. Memang benar dulunya aku sangat tempramental tapi aku berusaha menghilangkannya sejak Sakura tinggal bersamaku. Bahkan semua sifat burukku perlahan mulai aku kurangi demi terlihat baik di mata Sakura.

Ketika aku mulai menaruh perasaan rasa suka padanya, aku benar – benar meninggalkan keburukanku. Aku mulai pergi ke gym, tidak merokok, minum, apalagi bermain wanita jalang.

Aku sudah tidak bernafsu pada perempuan lain, yang kulihat hanya Sakura bahkan aku sampai mastrubasi sambil membayangkan wajahnya, benar – benar mengenaskan, sampai segitunya aku menginginkan Sakura. Yang lebih memalukan, aku sampai seacrh di google ' **Bagaimana** **cara menarik perhatian wanita supaya dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki.'** Kemudian menerapkan semua tips – tipsnya, gila kan! Semua itu kulakukan supaya sakura melihatku sebagai seorang pria dewasa, bukan Papanya! Tapi apa? sampai saat ini aku masih dilihatnya sebagai Papanya. Kapan aku bisa mengubah pandanganya.

Brakkk! Aku melampiaskan kemarahanku dengan membanting dokumen di atas meja. Kakashi, seketarisku berjengit kaget, dia hanya terdiam tak berani untuk bertanya padaku. Mungkin dia menyadari aura gelapku.

Ku sandarkan pungguku pada kursi, memejamkan kedua mata, mencoba mengeyahkan semua pikiran yang hinggap di kepala.

"Kakashi, pernahkah kau jatuh cinta pada gadis yang salah?"

"hah? Apa mksudnya, Tn muda?"

"sudahlah lupakan,"

Bertanya pada Kakashi sama saja dengan bohong, aku tidak yakin dia bisa menjawab pertanyanku. Mana mungkin dia pernah jatuh cinta, buktinya dia masih terlihat sendiri diusianya yang menginjak umur empat puluh.

"tidak ada yang salah ketika kita jatuh cinta kepada siapa, yang salah bagaimana cara kita menyingkapinya." Akhirnya setelah seperkian detik Kakashi menjawab pertanyaanku. Terdengar masuk akal juga.

Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Karena ia adalah sebuah kata dan kita sendirilah yang memaknainya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul empat sore, aku tiba di sekolah Sakura, mobilku – tepatnya mobil Kakashi ter parkir agak jauh dari depan pintu gerbang. Sebelum berangkat ke sini aku menukar mobilku dengan punyanya supaya tidak ketahuan.

Aku masih berada di dalam mobil sembari memperhatikan siswa Gaukin yang satu persatu mulai keluar dari pintu gerbang. Sosok yang aku cari belum terlihat, beberapa menit kemudian sosok itu muncul bersama gadis yang aku kenal, Yamanaka Ino. Mereka berdiri tepat di samping gerbang sekolah, seperti menunggu seseorang.

Katanya ada kegiatan sekolah, tapi kenapa mereka malah keluar sekolah? Tanyaku bingung.

Tak sedikitpun pandanganku beralih ke yang lain, fokus pada objek tujuan. Mataku menyipit saat seseorang, tepatnya seorang bocah lelaki menghentikan motor besarnya di hadapan mereka berdua.

Siapa dia? Sepertinya dia teman satu sekolah, karena memakai seragam yang sama. Mungkinkah dia Sai? Terkaku dalam hati.

Aku mencengkram kemudi mobil saat melihat Sakuraku tersenyum padanya. Jantungku memompa keras.

Tenang Sasuke, jangan terburu emosi siapa tahu dia hanya meminjam buku, pikirku positif. Ternyata dugaanku salah besar, dia menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di jok motor dengan sebuah isyarat. Gadisku dengan mudahnya menuruti perintahnya, dia berpamitan dengan Ino, sebelum melesat pergi.

Dengan perasaan menggebu aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin turun dari mobil, dan menyeret Sakura untuk dibawa pulang. Namun, aku mengurungkan niatku, berencana untuk mengikutinya.

Jadi dugaanku benar, jika Sakura berbohong padaku.

Dasar jalang! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu, tanpa terasa aku mengumpat gadis yang aku cintai. Hati ini benar – benar ingin meledak, marah, kesal, cemburu semua tercampur jadi satu.

Mobil ini terus melaju mengikuti kemana mereka berdua pergi. Selama hampir tiga puluh menit aku mengikuti dan akhirnya Motor itu berhenti disebuah taman hiburan. Oh, jadi mereka sedang berkencan, akhirnya aku paham juga.

Aku memakir mobilku agak jauh dari pintu masuk. Sementara si Sai itu memakirkan motornya di tempat parkir khusus, Sakura menunggunya di pintu masuk tiket. Inilah kesempatanku untuk menyeretnya pulang. Batas kesabaranku sudah mencapai ubun – ubun.

Brukkkk! Kututup kasar pintu mobil ketika aku keluar, dengan cepat aku melangkah mendekati Sakura. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena amarah. Segera kuraih lengan Sakura ketika sudah berada tepat di belakanganya, kemudian dengan keras memutar tubuhnya supaya menghadapku.

emerald itu terbuka lebar, seolah – olah tak mempercai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Pa, Papa?!"

 **To be continue :V**

Ini hanya tiga chapter jadi see you next chapter ya :V tidak lama kok, tinggal edit hehe. Btw saya menggunakan orang pertama sampai cerita ini selesai. Jadiiiii maaf kalau Sasuke terlalu OOC :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Pairing SasuSaku**

 **perhatian: typo, kata tidak baku, EYD yang berantakan dan alur yang gaje :V**

 **DLDR**

 **Selamat menikmati aja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagian dua : Chaos

Raut wajahnya masih menggambarkan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang dilihatnya. Emraldnya bergetar kebingungan tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Aku masih memandangnya dengan kemarahan yang begitu membuatku ingin meledak. Tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa aku sangat kecewa padanya. Hati ini merasa tersakiti dan dikhianati, gila! Aku seperti anak ABG yang ketahuan pujaaan hatinya direbut. Terseralah, apapun itu inilah kejujuranku yang sebenarnya.

"pulang sekarang!" desisku menahan amarah.

Bibirnya sedikit terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, "jelaskan di apartemen," perintahku membaca apa yang dipikirkanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, kutarik lenganya dan memaksanya untuk mengikuti menuju ke mobil. Namun, aku terpaksa menghentikan langkah ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang memberatkanku.

Aku berdecih kesal, melihat siapa pelakunya. Bocah tengik itu menahan lengan Sakura yang satunya. Mata kami berdua bertemu, sialan dia ternyata tampan juga. Tiba – tiba aku merasa berkecil hati, jika dibandingkan denganya jelaslah Sakura memilihnya, perbedaan umur kami sangatlah jauh.

jangan menyerah Uchiha. Bocah tengik itu tidak ada apa – apanya jika dibandingkan denganmu. Ucapku dalam hati mencoba menghibur diri.

Benarkah?

"lepaskan cengkraman tangan kotormu dari Sakura, bocah!" perintahku geram dengan menunjuk ke arahnya.

Bocah itu tidak merasa takut sedikitpun atas gertakanku, ia menatapku menantangku.

Kurang ajar berani sekali dia!

"sekali lagi aku perintahkan, LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI PUTRIKU, SIALAN!" kali ini aku tidak bisa lagi mengontorol amarahku, tidak perduli pengunjung meihat ke arah kami, terutama padaku. Peduli setan!

"jangan berbuat kasar pada Sakura,Paman." Tegurnya sopan, tapi tidak denganku, terdengar memuakkkan. Memang siapa dia?

"dengar bocah, kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusan keluargaku. Sekarang, cepat lepas Sakura." kembali aku memperingatkanya, jika masih tetep besisih teguh, terpakasa aku memukulnya. Aku sudah siap dengan tinju yang mengepal erat.

Sakura membenarkan ucapanku.

Gadis pintar, pujiku dalam hati dengan berseringai. Dengan terpaksa bocah itu melepaskan Sakura.

tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi, segera aku menarik kasar lengan Sakura, membawanya ke mobil,dengan keras melemparkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang, sampai dia meringis menahan rasa sakit.

Hanya kebisuan yang melanda kami ketika mobil kami melaju, bahkan sampai tiba di apartemen.

Sakura terduduk di atas kursi sofa panjang, dengan kikuk. Kedua tanganya ia satukan, meremasnya beberapa kali. Ia sama sekali tak berani melihat ke arahku.

"maaf," ucapnya lirih, "Saku, minta maaf, Papa. Bukan maksud Saku membohongi Papa, rencananya Saku akan memberitahu masalah ini sama Papa, Tapi..." Sakura menghentikan ucapanya.

Aku mengeryitkan dahi melihat sikapnya, ku langkahkan kaki menghampirinya, berjongkok, meyamakan posisiku dengan Sakura untuk melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberpa cm saja, hembusan nafasnya yang terasa hangat menerpa kulit wajahku, Salah satu tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh dangungya, mengangkatnya supaya dia melihatku. Kedua iris kami bertemu, emeraldanya bergetar ketakutan.

"tapi apa, Sakura?" desisku tajam. Masih tidak ada jawaban, "TAPI APA?!" lanjutku dengan suara yang menggelegar. Sakura terperanjat. Air matanya mulai bergenang di sudut kedua matanya. Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku, tersenyum mengejeknya, perlahan aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan berbisik lembut tepat di telinganya, harum manis tubuh Sakura menguar memenuhi indra penciumanku,"kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka dibohongi."

"maaf," kembali ia mengucapkan kata itu, kali ini dengan sebuah isakan. Air matanya mulai meleleh, dengan lembut aku menghapus lelehan air mata itu. Kulit wajahnya terasa halus membelai jemariku. ku absen satu persatu apa yang melekat di wajah cantiknya.

"kenapa, kenapa Papa sebegitu marahnya pada Saku? Padahal Saku hanya pergi dengan teman sekolah, bukankah itu wajar." Sakura berusaha membela dirinya.

Aku tersikap mendengarnya, secara tiba – tiba aku tersadar. Dalam diriku terjadi perang batin, semua yang dikatakanya adalah benar adanya. Buat apa aku semarah ini? Apa hakku? Aku hanya orang tua Sakura, semestinya aku cukup menasehatinya, tanpa harus berlebihan seperti ini. Hahaha! itu adalah pikiran yang terbodoh. Aku Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang berpikiran seperti itu.

Aku menyeringai sembari menatap emeraldnya dengan tajam, Sakura nampak ketakutan, "kau ingin tahu alasanku, kenapa sebegitu marahnya padamu?"

Sakura mengangguk takut, oh dia benar – benar cantik dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aliran darahku mulai panas naik menjalar ke atas kepala.

"kau tidak akan membenciku setelah aku mengatakan alasanya?" lagi – lagi Sakura hanya menganguk. Aku berusah menghirup oxsigen mententramkan jantungku yang berdetak cepat,"inilah alasanya,"

Dan...

Sebuah ciuman aku lesatkan tepat di bibirnya. Sakura terpekik kaget, tidak siap menerima seranganku yang tiba – tiba ini. Sejak tadi aku ingin melakukanya, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ciuman ini adalah awal sebuah bukti akan kejujuran tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak perduli dengan reaksi dari tubuhnya, yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menciumanya bahkan lebih.

Sakura memberontak dengan memukul dadaku ketika ciumanku semakin menggebu, sejenak aku melepasnya, memberi kesempatan padanya untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. Nafas kami saling berburu, wajah kami sangat dekat sekali. Hembusan Nafas Sakura begitu mengelitik leherku, membuat sesuatu diantara selangkanganku membengkak seketika. Dengan penuh nafsu, kembali aku menyerang bibirnya kali ini lebih ganas, memaksa lidahku masuk ke dalam.

Jemariku tidak menganggur begitu saja, ku remas apa saja yang melekat pada tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian payudaranya. Sakura semakin memberontak, takkala tanganku dengan kasar membuka blzer dan kemeja sekolahnya, sekarang yang tersisa hanya Bra dan rok sailor yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Keadaan tubuh Sakura membuat nafsuku semakin naik, nafas yang tersenggal, rambut yang berantakan, bibir yang bengkak, terlihat sangat sexsi.

Ku angkat tubuhnya ala bridal style untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarku, dengan posisi bibirku masih menciumanya. Sakura terlihat pasrah. Percuma melawanku, karena perbedaan tenaga kami. Perlahan aku rebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, mengukungnya dengan kedua lenganku, ku lebarkan kedua kakinya dan menempatkan salah satu kakiku tepat di tengah, supaya posisi Sakura tetap mengangkang. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat air mata itu. Tapi, ini semua kulakukan atas dasar cinta. Aku tidak rela Sakura disentuh lelaki lain selain diriku, tidak akan ku biarkan.

Kembali aku melesapkan ciuman, kali ini dengan lembut. Supaya Sakura terlihat nyaman, terbukti kini ia sedikit rilexs.

Klik! Tanganku membuka pengait Branya dan melepaskanya, melemparkan entah kemana. Nampak terpang – pang jelas bukit kembar khas remaja begitu menggiurkan. Ku arahkan bibirku turun ke bawah menuju pucuk merah mudahnya, mengecupnya kemudian menghisapnya seperti bayi.

Sakura melengkuh diantara isakan tangisnya. Hati nuraniku benar – benar tertutup, mengidahkan bisikan baikku, bahwa yang aku cumbu saat ini adalah putriku, sungguh ini sangat gila,yang kupikirkan hanya libidoku, jujur saja sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hubungan sex.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin seperti ini, menyakiti Sakura. Bohong jika aku tidak menginginkan berhubungan sex dengan Sakura, tapi bukan seperti ini yang aku mau. Aku ingin berhubungan atas dasar suka sama suka dan sama - sama menikmatinya. Namun, apa yang kulakukan? Tanpa sadar aku semakin terpuruk di hadapan Sakura dan menghancurkan masa depannya.

Ku amati sekali lagi tubuh yang tebaring pasrah di bawahku ini. Sakura sangat berantakan, tubuhnya penuh bercak kemerahan akibat ulahku. Tatapanya menatap sayu padaku, berusaha memohon tanpa kata – kata untuk menghentikan kegilaanku. Bukanya aku merasa iba melihatnya seperti itu, hasratku semakin naik, kejantanku mengeras sempurna. Sialan! Aku adalah pedofilia yang mengerikan, bernafsu pada putrinya sendiri.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, segera aku membuka celanaku dan melorotkan sebagian. Yang terpenting kejantanaku bebas. Sakura memalingkan muka ke samping. Ia masih terisak.

"hentikan kegilaan ini, Papa." Ucapnya parau.

Aku mendesah panjang, mendengar ucapnya yang terdengar sedih. Ku kecup bibirnya dengan lembut, " tidak bisa sayang, ini sudah terlanjur. Tak bisa menariknya kembali. Perasaan ini sudah keburu tumpah ruah. Maaf kan Papa. Setelah ini kau bisa memasukkan ku dalam ke penjara bahkan aku rela kau membunuhku,"

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Aku tidaklah bohong atas ucapanku barusan. Apapun setelah ini, aku akan siap menerima konsevensinya.

Ku gerakkan jemariku menuju ke pusat lubang kenikmatanya, yang masih tertup celana dalam, Sedikit aku mengankat pinggulnya ketika aku melepaskankanya. Perlahan jari telunjukku meluncur ke dalam melihat sejauh mana kesiapaanya, ternyata sudah basah.

Ku posisikan kejantanku tepat diliang Vaginanya.

"maaf sayang," dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku melesapkan kejantananku ke dalam, teriakan kesakitan terdengar memilukan telinga. Aku seperti orang kesetanan mengidahkan teriakkanya, terus secara perlahan menggerakkan kejantananku masuk ke dalam dirinya, sialan sempit sekali, aku menahan geraman kenikmatan sambil terus mendorong lebih jauh, Sakura mencengkram sprei dengan kuat, ini pasti sangat sakit. Gerakanku terhenti ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi, ku cium kening Sakura supaya dia tenang. Sedikit kutarik kejantantananku ke belakang dan dengan keras kuhentakkan saat itu juga untuk menjebol keperawanya, Sakura sekali lagi menjerit kesakitan melebihi yang tadi, tubuhnya melengkung ke depan seperti busur membuat payudaranya lebih menonjol ke depan, membuat mulutku tergoda untuk menghisapnya. Sungguh ini benar – benar nikmat. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati sensasi seperti ini.

Sejenak aku menghentikan gerakanku, memberi kesempatan pada tubuhnya supaya tenang dan siap, ada yang merembes keluar, ku yakin sekali itu adalah darah keperawananya. Akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi pria pertama yang merebutnya, Tepatnya memaksa.

Aku menahan geraman kenimatan ketika vaginanya kembali menjepit kejantananku kali ini terasa lebih, serasa dipijat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menggerakkan tubuhku. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf padanya, kemudian menggenjotnya dengan irama yang keras. Ini benar – benar hal yang ku impikan.

Gerakanku semakin cepat, tubuh Sakura terguncang hebat diantara isakan tangisannya, gila! Aku memperkosanya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin segera keluar. Segera ku lumat bibir Sakura ketika aku sudah tiba dipengunjung batasku. Cairan hangatku ku lesapkan sampai ke ujung rahimnya. Aku tidak perduli jika ia hamil, dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah untuk menikahinya.

.

.

.

"enghhhhhh," terdengar suara rintihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. aku perhatikan Sakura dari pinggir jendela kamarku yang besar dengan ditemani sebatang rokok yang terselip di sudut bibir. Sinar mentari di musim gugur sedikit menembus kamarku melalui celah korden.

Sesekali aku menghisap rokokku dan mengeluarkan asapnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Lumayan sebagai penghibur diri. Dari semalam setelah menyetubuhi Sakura sampai gadis itu tak sadarkan diri, aku belum tidur sama sekali. Aku tidak mengantuk sedikitpun, pikiranku benar – benar kacau dan perasaan menyesal selalu menghantuiku. Kini aku tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang pemerkosa, lebih tepatnya pemerkosa bejat yang dengan teganya menyetubuhi putri ku sendiri.

"awww," aku tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Sakura, segera aku membuang batang rokokku dan mematikannya. Aku sedikit berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Sakura, gadis itu ingin bangkit namun, tidak bisa. Mungin ia kesakitan. Oh Tuhan, aku begitu kejam.

"jangan sentuh aku, aku bisa sendiri." Ujarnya menepis lenganku, ketika bermaksud untuk membantunya.

Aku tertegun seketika. Kembali dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Setengah badanya ia tutup dengan selimut tebal, telapak tanganya menutupi kedua matanya. Ia tidak berani memandangku. Aku mendesah panjang, wajar dia bersikap seperti ini padaku. Perlahan aku duduk di sisinya, sekali lagi memperhatikan keadaan tubuhnya dari dekat,terlihat mengenaskan.

"maaf," ujarku dengan menahan nafas.

"terlambat, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. yang aku ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" ucap Sakura di sela isak tangisnya. Gadis itu kembali menangis.

"Aku siap jika saat ini juga kau melaporkan ke kantor polisi, bahkan membunuhku."

"kau sudah mengatakannya tadi malam, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku," Sakura menghapus air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir,"aku tahu, kau marah padaku gara – gara aku berbohong padamu, tapi bukan dengan cara ini kau menghukumku. Dan kau belum mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan hai ini padaku,"

Aku baru tersadar aku belum bilang padanya," jika aku mengatakanya, apa kau akan membenciku?"

Emeralad Sakura menyipit menatapku bingung,

"aku mencintaimu," belum sempat dia bertanya lebih jauh lagi, dengan cepat aku mengakui perasaanku. Sakura memandangku tidak percaya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dia mencoba untuk duduk sambil menahan sakit, emeraladnya semakin tajam menatapku, menggali lebih jauh atas ucapanku barusan.

"kau bercanda, kan?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku tersenyum padanya, ku dekatkan wajahku sampai kening kami menyatu, nafas Sakura yang panas menerpa wajahku, "tataplah mataku, jika aku sedang bercanda padamu, Sakura." tambahku dengan menatap tajam balik.

Sakura kembali menyelam onixku, emeraldnya menari mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dicarinya. Dia terpaku sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"kau ayahku, kenapa bisa?"

Aku membawa jemari Sakura menuju bibirku kemudian mengecupnya. "jatuh cinta, tidak bisa memilih. Begitupun dengan diriku, aku tidak bisa mengelaknya ketika jatuh cinta denganmu."

"itu jatuh cinta yang salah, kau – "

"tidak ada yang salah Sakura, tergantung diri kita sendiri yang menyingkapinya," ungkapan kata cinta Kakashi membuatku terbantu.

Sakura terdiam,

"aku tidak perduli akan ikatan ini, yang aku tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya ingin meledak. Inilah alasanku. Sekarang, apa kau membenciku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia mencoba kembali menatap padaku, kali ini tatapanya tidak seburuk tadi.

"aku tidak tahu untuk saat ini, maka dari itu aku minta satu satu hal padamu," sejenak terdiam, "Tolong jangan temui aku dalam beberapa bulan ini, aku ingin sendiri. Aku butuh waktu," pintanya kemudian.

aku menutup ke dua mataku, mencoba menerima permintaanya, mungkin dengan ini akan menjadi lebih baik.

"baiklah, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu."

"maaf," ucapnya lirih.

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf, akulah seharusnya yang meminta padamu. Jaga dirimu baik – baik," sekali lagi aku melihat wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil baju dan keperluanku.

Sakura masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku saat aku pergi meninggalkanya. Sebelum benar – benar pergi, aku berpesan pada Ayame supaya menjaga Sakura, menyuruhnya segera menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

Dengan langkah gontai aku pergi dari apartemenku, untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di tempat apartemenku yang lain.

Walaupun saat ini aku jauh dari Sakura, kupastikan dia baik – baik saja. Apapun keputusan yang kami ambil, mudah – mudahan menjadi jalan keluar yang terbaik. Jangan menyerah dalam hal apupun tetap berusaha tanpa berputus asa, karena jika kita berputus asa, kita tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang.

.

.

.

Hari berganti bulan,musim kini telah berhanti dengan berjalannya seiring waktu. Tak terasa kini telah memasuki awal dari musim dingin, kota Tokyo sebentar lagi akan dipenuhi dengan warna putih.

Selama dua bulan lebih aku memenuhi permintaan Sakura, tidak pernah menemuinya. Walaupun begitu aku terus memantau keadaanya melalui Ayame. Aku kwatir dengan Sakura, biasanya jika memasuki musim dingin, dia selalu sakit. Tapi syukurlah Ayame memberitahuku bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

Dua bulan lebih, aku tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan perusahannku, beruntungnya keluargaku sampai saat ini tidak mengetahui perbuatan bejatku pada Sakura. Ternyata gadis itu belum menceritakan pada ibuku, aku heran kenapa Sakura tidak menceritakannya? Apa dia melindungiku? Jika memang benar begitu, sungguh, baik sekali hatinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan diriku. Rasa bersalah kembali hinggap dalam diriku.

Ibu sama sekali tidak curiga jika selama dua bulan lebih aku tidak tinggal lagi bersama Sakura, beliau menelpohonku supaya jangan terlalu sibuk, kasihan Sakura jika harus sendirian menungguku pulang sampai larut malam. Aku meminta maaf Ibu, dan menyuruh membujuk Sakura untuk tinggal bersamanya. Beruntungnya Sakura mau, tapi hanya waktu akhir pekan saja.

Terkadang aku juga pergi ke tempat Ibu menanyakan keadaanya supaya tidak semakin curiga, itupun aku pergi saat sakura sudah berangkat sekolah. Istilahnya kucing – kucingan. Aku belum mempunyai keberanian untuk menemuinya secara langsung. Bukannya pengecut, aku hanya butuh waktu, begitupun dengan Sakura. aku yakin suatu saat kami akan bertemu juga, biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

Tapi yang namanya rindu itu sangat susah untuk dibendung. Seberapun menahannya, hati ini rasanya ingin melihatnya walaupun secara diam – diam. Terkadang, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura aku mengikutinya. Melihat secara langsung bagaimana keadaanya, seperti penguntit saja. Contohnya hari ini, aku sekarang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Agar tidak ketahuan, aku tidak menggunakan mobil, bela – belain naik kereta api walaupun berdesakan. Semua itu kulakukan demi Sakura.

Sekarang dia beralih menggunakan jasa kereta api saat pergi ke sekolah. Dia menolak untuk diantar oleh supir, dasar, sifat keras kepalanya tidak berubah.

Sedikit lama aku menunggu Sakura muncul, beberapa menit kemudian sosok yang aku cari akhirnya muncul juga dengan seragam musim dingin tak lupa syal biru yang melingkar di lehernya, rambut panjangnya ia gerai dengan dihiasi bandana. Ciri khasnya.

Wajahnya masih sangat cantik, namun sedikit berbeda, terlihat lebih pucat. Apa dia sakit? Ini kan sudah memasuki musim dingin, tapi jika dia sakit Kabuto akan segera menghubungiku. Atau jangan – jangan dia hamil? Wajar saja aku mempunyai pikiran seperti ini, karena waktu menyetubuhinya tepatnya memperkosanya aku tidak memakai kondom dan mengeluarkannya di dalam. Jikapun dia hamil, aku pasti bahagia mendengarnya. Walaupun nanti anak kami akan terlahir cacat aku siap menerimanya.

Aku masih memfokuskan pada sosok targetku sampai dia memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang dari kejahuan berteriak memanggil namanya. Tanganku terkepal erat ketika mengetahui siapa geranganya yang memanggilnya, wajahnya tidak asing bagiku. Sialan bocah tengik itu masih mengejar Sakura.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, ia tersenyum pada bocah tengik itu. deg! melihat senyumnya yang begitu tulus, sungguh aku tidak rela membaginya dengan pria manapun terutama pada si bocah tengik itu.

Aku ingin menghampiri bocah tengik itu kemudian melesatkan pukulan tepat ke wajahnya saat dengan santainya ia merangkul pundak gadisku sembari berjalan bersama memasuki halaman sekolah.

"mereka berdua benar – benar pasangan yang cocok, aku yakin Uchiha dan Shimura benar – benar pacaran."

Tak sengaja aku mendengar celetukan dari siswi yang kebetulan lewat di hadapanku. Hatiku tercubit mendengarnya, tidak terima atas celetukan itu. Namun, saat melihat Sakura tersenyum tulus pada bocah tengik itu, entah kenapa hatiku tiba – tiba ciut, takut jika Sakura jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau benar demikian, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Segitu cepatkah sakura melupakanku? Apa, pada saat dia menyuruhku untu memberinya waktu, hanya sebuah alasan klise, supaya bisa kembali dekat dengan pemuda itu? mungkin dalam pikiranya aku hanya sebatas penghalang untuk meraih kebahagiaanya bersama lelaki lain.

Aku benar – benar bodoh, terlalu berharap banyak. Ternyata harapan kosong itu lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah penolakan. Miris!

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku saat ini, terpuruk dalam sebuah bar dengan ditemani beberapa botol minuman keras. Kejadian tadi pagi membuatku kembali pada kebiasaan burukku.

Glek!

Aku mengeryit aneh, ketika cairan minuman ini menyangkut di tenggorokan. Mungkin aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya karena sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kebiasaan seperti ini. Sudahlah, acuhkan saja rasanya, yang penting saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan minuman ini.

Saat melihat melihat dia kembali tersenyum setelah kejadian dua bulan lalu membuat hatiku terasa menghangat, sayangnya senyuman itu bukan untukku. Memikirknya saja membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit.

Apa kali ini aku harus melupakannya dan membiarkan dia memilih bebas lelaki yang dicintainya? Kemudian melupakan kejadian waktu itu hanya sebagai rasa khilafku, menyerahkan diri kepada polisi supaya aku dipenjara, kemudian melihatnya menikah dengan lelaki pilihannya hidup bahagia bersama. Hidupku semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa setelah kejadian itu Sakura sama sekali tidak melaporkan ku pada polisi, jangan itu, memberitahu keluargaku saja dia tidak lakukan. Apa yang sebenarnya dalam pikiranya, aku semakin dibuat gila dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Sasuke, kau Uchiha Sasuke, kah?"

Aku memutar kepalaku ke asal suara yang memanggil namaku. Seorang wanita dengan mantel tebal menatapku dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya, meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

Dia duduk di samping kursi bar ku.

"sudah kuduga itu kau?" lanjutnya seraya memesan minuman.

"siapa kau?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Sara sahabat dari Karin,"

Aku hanya menjawab 'oh' sambil menerima uluran tanganya, "maaf ingatanku terlalu buruk untuk mengenal teman masa SMA," ujarku menghendikkan bahu. Aku memang tidak ingat sama sekali.

Di tersenyum dengan menjawab 'its oke'

syukurlah dia tidak marah.

"bagaimana kabar Karin, apa kau jadi menikah denganya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"dia sudah di alam baka," jawabku cuek.

Hening sejenak, tidak ada tanggapan.

"maaf aku tidak tahu, setelah dia hamil anakmu, aku harus pindah ke Kyoto. Jadi aku benar – benar tidak tahu jika ia sudah pergi untuk selamannya." Ucapnya sedih, sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya.

"hn,"

"lalu bagaimana kabarmu?"

"kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawabku yag masih terkesan cuek, pandangku kini beralih pada gelas yang berisikan akohol, jemariku iseng memainkannya.

Aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing wanita asing ini tahu kehidupan semasa SMA - ku dulu, bukan rahasia umum lagi jika aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Karin. Percuma menyembunyikan, bangkai kalau lama – lama disimpan tercium juga. Biarlah semua orang tahu tentang masa laluku. Aku tidak perduli, yang penting aku bertanggung jawab, pada putrinya. Tapi, tidak menikahinya karena dia keburu mampus, syukurlah dengan begitu aku tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menikah dengan wanita yang tidak aku cintai sama sekali.

Dia terus bercerita tentang masa lalu kami, sesekali aku hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman selebihnya banyak diam, terserah dia mau cerita apa. Aku tidak tertarik, sesekali aku meliriknya memperhatikan penampilan wanita ini, dan aku tertarik pada helaian warna rambut pinknya, mengingatkanku pada Sakura. Kuingin menyetuh untaian itu lalu membelainya dan menyesapnya dengan lembut, tapi aku sadar dia bukan Sakura.

Sekejap aku memejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba mengusir wajah Sakura yang tersenyum menari – nari di kepalaku. Mengingat senyumnya tadi pagi yang sangat tulus entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah. Aku menyadari selama ini aku bersikap egois padanya. Apa aku harus merelakannya demi lelaki lain? mungkin aku harus merelakannya sebagai balasan atas kebaikannya karena dia tidak melaporkan perbuatanku pada keluargaku. Tapi jika berbuat demikian aku seperti pecundang. Menyerah akan tekadku yang sedari awal.

"hei, Sara. Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Sara langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku yang tidak ia duga. Aku tahu ini pertanyaan tidak sopan bagi seorang wanita. Tapi aku ingin tahu kepastiannya.

Dia memandangku dengan mengerutkan dahi.

"belum, kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku mengambil dompetku dan mengeluarkan kartu nama, memberikan padanya. Sara masih terlihat kebingungan.

"hubungi no ponselku, kasih tahu alamatmu, besok setelah pulang kerja aku akan menjemputmu, pakai pakain yang sopan dan pantas. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku."

Sara terbengong, mendengar penjelasanku yang singkat dan jelas.

Aku segera bangkit, mengambil mantelku dan meninggalkan dia tanpa sempat bertanya.

Kau gila, Sasuke! Rutukku.

.

.

.

Paginya Sara menghubungiku via email, dia memberitahu alamat tempat tempat tinggalnya. Nanti setelah pekerjaan selesai aku akan menjemputnya, sepertinya aku akan terlambat karena aku harus pergi ke Osaka untuk memeriksa kantor cabang.

Pukul enam lebih sepuluh menit aku tiba di Tokyo, dan langsung meluncur ke tempat Sara. Pas sekali saat tiba di rumah hampir memasuki jam makan malam, jadi biar sekalian.

Tadi pagi, aku sudah memberitahu Ibu jika aku akan datang ke rumah untuk memperkenalkan seseorang, ibuku menyambutnya dengan bahagia. Tak lupa aku juga menyuruh Ibu menghubungi Sakura supaya mampir ke rumah, dan entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah. Apa tega aku melakukan hal ini? Sudahlah ini demi kebahagiaanya juga.

Tak berapa lama aku sudah tiba ke alamat yang dikirim Sara, ternyata dia tinggal disebuah apartermen. Aku menghubunginya, memberitahu kedatanganku dan menunggu dilobi apartemen.

Beberapa menit dia muncul dari dalam lift, sekilas aku memperhatikan penampilannya. Khas penampilan wanita dewasa, lumayan sih tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik, lebih tertarik sama untaian pink itu.

Kami berjalan menuju mobil. Dalam perjalanan Sara terus bertanya mengenai tujuanku membawanya ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku hanya menjawabnya, 'lihat saja nanti' Yang terpenting dia masih single.

Butuh waktu empat puluh menit untuk sampai di rumah keluargaku, karena rumah orang tuaku terletak di perbatasan antara kota Tokyo dan Kanagawa tapi masih satu prefektur.

Tepat pukul tujuh, Aku tiba, mobilku melaju memasuki halaman rumahku yang sangat luas, Sara melotot tajam saat mengetahui kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Rumah keluargaku bergaya tradisional bercampur modern, Ayah, ibu, Itachi beserta istri dan putranya turut tinggal di rumah ini. Hanya aku yang misah. Ibu memintaku untuk tinggal bersama tapi aku tidak mau, aku suka dengan kebebasan jadi merasa canggung aja jika tinggal bersama, lagian Sakura tidak mau.

"tadaima," ucapku memberi salam ketika memasuki ruang utama.

"okaeri, Sasuke – kun, " jawab Ibu dengan senyum manisnya menyambut kedatanganku. Ibu ku tidak berubah meskipun usianya hampir memasuki angka lima puluh lima tahun, tetap cantik.

Aku mengajak Sara ke ruang utama, disana keluargaku telah lengkap, kecuali satu.

Sakura.

Sejak masuk ke rumah ini onix ku berputar mencari keberadaan dirinya. Namun nihil.

Kemana dia? Apa belum pulang? Tapi ini sudah pukul tujuh, mestinya ia sudah berada di sini. Jangan - jangan Ibu lupa menghubunginya, atau ia masih belum ada keberanian untuk bertemu secara langsung denganku.

"ara,ara jadi ini yang ingin kau kenalkan pada kami?" tanya ibu dengan mengerling ke arah Sara. Itachi dan Konan tersenyum menggoda, minus Ayah. Beliau orangnya sangat kaku.

"ah, perkenalkan dia, Sara. Calon istriku."

Semuanya menatap tak percaya padaku, terutama Sara. Dia terlihat shock dan tidak menyangka akan jadi begini. Wajarlah karena aku tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

Prangggggg!

Belum sempat Sara memperkenalkan diri, terdengar suara pecahan gelas dari arah dapur. Kami semua bergegas menuju keasal suara itu.

Onix ku bergetar saat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi aku cari, sedang berjongkok memungut pecahan gelas. Aku terdiam terpaku, mengamati sosok itu. Sosok yang aku cintai kini berada di hadapanku. Seketika rindu ini terbayar saat melihatnya secara langsung, tidak seperti penguntit lagi.

"awwww," Sakura menjerit saat pecahan beling itu menggores jari telunjuknya, Ibu dan Konan bergegas menuju ke arahnya.

"kau tidak apa sayang," tanya Ibu cemas.

"tidak apa, Nek." Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit senyum.

Aku terus memperhatikanya, Sara mencolek lenganku.

"aku ingin kejelasan darimu, "ucapnya berbisik. Aku mengidahkannya, onixku masih tertuju pada gadis itu. Dan tanpa sengaja aku menangkap warna merah darah merembes keluar dari jari telunjuknya. Sial, dia terluka.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari menuju Sakura, meraih jemarinya, membawanya ke mulutku untuk kuhisap, supaya darahnya berhenti keluar.

Sakura berjengit kaget. Dia segera menarik jari teluknya dengan paksa dari bibirku.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Kedua iris kami bertemu, emeraldnya menatapku dengan bergetar. Oh Tuhan aku sungguh merindukan gadis ini.

"aku tidak apa – apa jangan perdulikan aku," ucapnya lirih sambil meringis menahan perih.

Aku berdecih, "jangan keras kepala Sakura," protesku kesal.

"Papamu benar sayang, sebaiknya kau obati luka goresanmu itu." Ibuku menambahkan.

"biar aku yang mengobati lukamu," Konan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri lalu membawanya ke ruang lain.

Kami semua memandangnya sampai menghilang,

"sebaiknya kita lanjutkan percakapan yang sempat tetunda tadi," usul Ayahku. Semuanya mengangguk setuju kecuali diriku, entah kenapa aku sekarang jadi ragu setelah bertatapan dengan Sakura. Emeraldnya seperti menggambarkan rasa kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Apa dia sempat mendengar ucapanku tadi?

Kenapa aku jadi semakin ragu begini? Aku sudah terlanjur memberitahu keluargaku, Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Sasuke!" panggilan ayah memecah lamunanku. Segera aku mengarahkan onixku pada Ayah, yang terduduk dengan wibawa, "jadi kau serius akan segera menikah?" lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk lemah,

"wah selamat ya Sara – chan, bibi sangat bahagia. Akhirnya Sasuke - kun mendapatkan pasangan. Kau tahu setiap kali mau dijodohkan dia tidak pernah mau. Pasti kami semuanya menyetujui tujuan baik ini, segera percepat pernikahan kalian." Ibuku berkata dengan wajah berseri.

Aku akui perkataan ibu adalah benar adanya, aku selalu menolak setiap ada seorang wanita yang mau dijodohkan denganku. Karena aku sudah mempunyai pilihan sendiri, yaitu Sakura, tidak ada wanita yang pantas bersanding denganku kecuali dirinya. Dari dulu aku bersumpah akan menikahi Sakura tak peduli tentang ikatan takdir kami, tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Aku melanggar sumpahku, benar – benar pecundang sejati.

"tunggu dulu Istriku, kita semua jangan lupakan Sakura, karena dialah yang lebih berhak menyetujui pernikahan Sasuke." Sela Ayahku.

"Ayah, benar Ibu, sebaiknya kita tanya langsung sama Sakura," itachi membenarkan ucapan Ayah. Ibu mengangguk tanda setuju. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega dan takut secara bersamaan. Takut, tidak siap mendengar pendapat putriku.

Bagaimana jika ia menyetujuinya? Hatiku pasti hancur. tunggu, bukankah ini kemauanku?

"Sakura, kau sudah tidak apa – apa?" tanya Ibu dengan menghampirinya saat gadis itu masuk ke ruang utama bersama Konan. Ibu menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya, dia terlihat kikuk.

Sesaat sepasang iris kami bertemu dan dengan cepat pula ia memalingkanya. Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat.

"Sayang begini, Papamu – "

"aku sudah mendengarnya," Sakura memotong ucapan ibu, " kalian ingin tahu tentang pendapatku,kan?" semua tatapan mata tertuju pada Sakura, mananti jawaban keluar dari bibirnya, tak terkecuali diriku. Jantungku berdebar keras, "aku, aku mau...

pulang"

inilah jawaban finalnya, hatiku terasa disiram air es mendengar jawaban darinya. Jujur saja aku merasa lega serasa bebanku terangkat seketika, terasa ringan.

Sakura bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tak sengaja aku menangkap sekilas air matanya. Semuanya yang ada di situ berusaha mengejar Sakura, tapi aku mencegahnya, biar aku yang akan mencoba berbicara padanya.

Sebelum aku beranjak menyusulnya, Ibu memberikan mantel dan tas Sakura. ya Tuhan, di luar sedang dingin, mungkin salju akan segera turun, dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil. Segera ku injak pedal gas menyusul Sakura mumpung masih belum terlalu jauh. Tepat dugaanku gadis itu masih berada disekitar rumahku.

Aku menghentikan mobil tepat di depannya, kuraih mantelnya yang tergeletak di kursi penumpang, kemudian memakainya ketika sudah ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik lenganya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. tak ada perlawanan. Setelah memastikannya aman, segera aku memutar balik badan menuju kursi kemudi.

Dan mobilpun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju apartemen kami.

Hening untuk beberapa menit.

"kau ternyata pembohong, ya?" Sakura membuka percakapan.

Sejenak aku meliriknya dengan menaikan salah satu alisku, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pernyataanya, "maksudmu?"

"kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi apa kenyaataanya, kau tiba – tiba mengenalkan calon istrimu," terdengar Sakura menghela nafas, "awalnya aku sangat senang ketika Nenek menghubungiku, menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumah karena kau ingin bertemu denganku, tapi ternyata malah kabar buruk yang aku terima. Kau benar – benar egois," lanjutnya menahan isak tangis.

Aku menghentikan mobilku dan menepikannya ke pinggir, supaya aku bisa mencerna maksud dari perkataanya. Ku arahkan atensiku pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahku.

"jelaskan secara rinci apa maksud ucapanmu, dan kukira kau akan bahagia mendengarnya. Dengan begitu kau bebas memilih lelaki lain untuk kau cintai." Desisku tajam.

Sakura terdiam, air matanya mulai menetes. Sedikit kuputar tubuhku ke arah samping, mengulurkan lenganku untuk menyentuh dangu Sakura, memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahku. Emeralad itu terlihat sembab, aku masih menatapnya dengan tajam menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Sakura," panggilku gemas.

"itu menurut pikiranmu, apa kau pikir aku bahagia mendengarnya? Kau sangat pengecut," balasnya kesal dengan meyingkirkan tanganku yang bertengger di dangunya.

Aku mendesah panjang berusaha mencerna kata – katanya. Tapi otakku tetap tak bisa mencernya, pikiranku kacau. Aku mengacak gemas surai drak blue ku, Sakura sangat membuatku kebingungan.

"oh Tuhan Sakura, aku – "

"aku mencintamu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Bola mataku ingin keluar seketika, saat mendengar ucapannya. Onix ku dengan cepat menatap padanya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Berulang kali aku meyakinkan penderangranku, bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Aku sampai merinding mendengarnya. Benarkah ia mengatakan kata itu, kata yang selalu aku impikan setiap detik. Akhirnya keluar juga dari bibir manisnya. Saat ini juga aku ingin berteriak dan melonjak kegirangan. impianku akhirnya menjadi nyata.

"entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, awalnya aku mengira ini hanya perasaan cinta terhadap anak kepada ayahnya. Tapi sejak aku memasuki masa SMP, perasaan ini berubah. Aku selalu mengagumi dirimu sebagai pria dewasa yang melindungiku. Dan seandainya kau kekasihku pasti terlihat keren." Sakura tetawa renyah mendengar pengakuaanya sendiri," kemudian pada saat aku memasuki masa SMA, rasa cintaku semakin tumbuh padamu, aku selalu berdoa kau tidak pernah menikah. Tapi, aku sadar jika cinta ini salah, karena ikatan darah ini. Pada saat kau memperkosaku, jujur saja awalnya aku marah, kukira aku hanya menjadi pelampiasan kemarahanmu. Namun, ketika kau mengutarakan perasaanmu aku sangat bahagia, sampai aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak menemuiku terlebih dahulu. Aku butuh kesiapan mental." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, aku masih terdiam tak mampu berkata – kata saking senangnya. Ternyata selama ini perasaannya sama dengan ku.

"kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menerima Sai?" lanjutnya kemudian. Aku menjawabnya dengan gumaman, "karena dia mirip denganmu."

Aku seperti tersengat aliran listri ber ribu – ribu wat. Entah bagaimana gambaran exspresiku sekarang, sepertinya sulit untuk dituliskan.

Tanpa berkata – kata lagi, segera aku menangkup kedua sisi pipinya, memutar wajahnya ke samping supaya menghadapku. Ku dekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya dan sebuah pagutan lembut mendarat di bibirnya yang manis, kali ini Sakura membalasnya.

"aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu." Ujarku disela – sela pagutan kami.

Sakura tersenyum, air matanya merembes keluar, "aku tahu, maafkan aku."

"akulah yang harusnya minta maaf,"

"berati kita impas," ujarnya. Aku tersenyum padanya dan kembali sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Akhirnya inilah jawaban dari rasa kegalauanku, cintaku terbalas. Kini aku tak akan ragu lagi.

"aku akan jujur dengan keluargaku, mau tidak mau mereka harus menerimanya, jika mereka masih tetap tidak terima hubungan kita. Terpaksa kita keluar negeri, menikah, dan tinggal di sana." Ujarku tegas saat kami menyudahi ciuman.

Sakura tersenyum,"berdoa saja itu akan terjadi, karena aku tidak yakin."

Aku menatap Sakura dengan mengeryitkan dahi, "maksudmu?"

Lagi – lagi Sakura tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya sangat mencurigakan, "kita tidak akan bisa menjamin sampai mana usia kita akan terus berlanjut,usia manusia hanya dua puluh empat jam. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan maut akan menjemput kita," Sakura berucap lirih, tergurat rasa kesedihan dalam ucapanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, apa maksud dari perkataanya. Kenapa seolah – olah dia ingin mati saja. Apa dia akan bunuh diri, setelah mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku? Atau ia menyesal? Tapi aku tidak menangkap rasa seperti itu dari raut wajahnya. Ucapanya benar – benar jujur dan tulus.

"Sakura – "

Cup! Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibirku untuk menghentikan aku bertanya padanya lebih lanjut.

Aku menatapnya dengan exspresi heran.

Sekali lagi, dia tersenyum, "aku akan pergi ke rumah Ino, mau mengambil buku pelajaran. Tunggu aku di apartemen." Pamitnya sambil membuka pintu mobil dan segera bergegas keluar, men - stop taxsi yang lewat. Aku tidak sempat mencegahnya, hanya bisa diam tanpa berkutik sembari melihat kepergiaanya, entah kenapa tiba – tiba muncul rasa ketakutan dalam diriku. Seolah – oalah Sakura akan pergi jauh. Ah, jangan terlalu banyak berpikiran negative, dia hanya pergi ke tempat Ino.

Untuk menyingkirkan perasaan negative ini, ku arahkan pandangku ke tempat lain, tepatnya di kursi penumpang belakang. Tak sengaja aku melihat tas Sakura, dia melupakannya. Segera ku raih tas itu dan memeriksa isinya, ya ampun dompetnya juga ketinggalan. Bagaimana dia membayar uang taxinya, mungkin ia akan pinjam Ino dulu, pikirku.

Kembali aku memeriksa isi tasnya, onixku menangkap sebuah botol obat. Kuambil obat itu, Apa ini obat dari Kabuto? Tapi setahuku bukan seperti ini. Kuteliti tulisan yang tertera pada botol obat itu.

"Tasigna," ujarku berguman pada diri sendiri. Obat apa ini? Kenapa pikiranku tidak enak begini. Daripada penasaran segera kuambil smart phoneku untuk menghubungi Kabuto.

"moshi – moshi, Sasuke – kun," jawab suara dari sebrang.

"Kabuto kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"aku ada di Rumah Sakit, kenapa?"

"kau tahu tentang obat Tasigna?" tanyaku langsung ada intinya. Sejenak Kabuto terdiam.

"kau mau membeli obat itu? aku rasa hasil chek up mu baik – baik saja. kau tidak menderita Leukimia."

Penjelasan Kabuto sukses membulatkan kedua bola mataku, sungguh aku sangat shock mendengarnya, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Sakura menderita Leukimia? Tidak jangan berfikiran negatif dulu siapa tahu obat itu milik orang lain. Tenanglah Sasuke jangan panik dulu. Jika Sakura menderita Leukimia pasti Kabuto memberitahu ku.

"Sasuke – kun, moshi – moshi! Kau masih di sana kan?" teriakan Kabuto menyadarkanku.

"hn, apa Sakura menderita leukiamia, Kabuto?" tanyaku

"sebentar, jangan – jangan obat itu milik Sakura?"

"jawab saja pertanyaanku," gertakku mulai tak sabar.

"aku tidak tahu, sejak dua bulan yang lalu dia tidak pernah chek up lagi, ku kira kau mengetahinya."

Brengsek! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkanya sama sekali. "sebaiknya kau bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, kita akan memeriksanya lebih lanjut. "

Klik! Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, segera kuputus sambungan telephon. Aku ingin secepatnya menyusul Sakura ke tempat Ino. Namun saat aku hendak menyalakan mobil, ponselku kembali berdering. Kabuto menghubungi aku lagi, gerutuku seraya mengambil kembali smart phone ku.

Tanpa melihat ID pemanggilnya aku memencet tombol hijau, " ada apalagi Ka – "

"paman ini aku Ino, Sakura pingsan, saat ini dia berada di rumah sakit Tokyo segera ke sini paman hiks, hiks."

Ku lempar ponselku ke segala arah tanpa mematikannya. Dengan pikiran kacau ku tancap pedal gas menuju rumah sakit, tak perduli berapa kecepatanku saat ini. Yang terpenting secepatnya tiba di rumah sakit.

Dalam lima belas menit aku tiba di rumah sakit dengan ugal – ugalan tak perduli beberapa pengendara memakiku karena kecepatan batas mobilku, perduli setan. Yang terpenting saat ini aku harus memastikan keadaan Sakura.

Dengn berlari aku menuju ke UGD, nampak Ino sedang menangis di temani ibunya. Aku menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaan Sakura, ternyata gadisku masih di ruang UGD. Mondar – mandir aku menunggu dokter yang hampir satu jam belum muncul. Hatiku sangat kalut, takut apa yang aku bayangkan terjadi.

Sakura apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kau sakit apa? kuharap kau baik – baik saja.

"Sasuke – kun," kuarahkan kepalaku pada seseorang yang sedikit berteriak memanggilku, nampak Kabuto dengan pakaian medisnya keluar dari ruag UGD, segera kuberlari menghampirinya, "ikut ke ruanganku," belum sempat aku menanyakan keadaan Sakura, Kabuto memerintahkan supaya ikut denganya. Tanpa banyak tanya aku mengikutinya, sebelumnya aku meminta Ino untuk menjaga Sakura sampai aku menghubungi keluargaku.

"Sasuke, secepatnya kita melakukan Transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang, Sakura positiv terkena Luekimia atau kangker darah stadium tiga. Dia sangat membutuhkan pendonor yang cocok, jika tidak aku tidak yakin hidupnya akan selamat meskipun dengan kemoterapi." Jelas Kabuto gusar.

Aku menatap Kabuto tak percaya atas apa yang di ucapkanya barusan,"apa, dia sakit apa? kau bercanda kan Kabuto?" tanyaku yang mulai geram. Aku sangat shock mendengarnya, "seharusnya kau mengetahuinya dari awal. Dengan begini dia tidak akan sampai separah ini, BRENGSEK!" ucapku dengan luapan kemarahan, dinding tembok menjadi sasaran kemarahanku, Kabuto berjalan menghampiriku,menyentuh pundakku.

"maaf Sasuke, aku tidak mencurigainya sama sekali. Setiap Sakura disuruh untuk chek up dia tidak mau. Dan selama dua bulan ini dia tidak pernah datang ke rumah sakit, ku kira dia baik – baik saja. aku benar – benar minta maaf." Ucap Kabuto dengan penuh penyesalan.

"sudahlah ini juga bukan salahmu, yang terpenting sekarang selamatkan hidupnya, aku tidak mau kehilangnya dirinya Kabuto, aku tidak mau." Air mataku tak terasa menetes, tak bisa menahanya lagi.

"tenanglah Sasuke, harapan hidup Sakura berkemungkinan besar dengan transplatasi. Aku butuh kau dan keluargamu untuk segera memeriksakan diri. Aku yakin diantara kalian pasti ada yang setype dengan Sakura, terutama kau, karena kau ayah kandungnya. Biasanya anak perempuan genya lebih cenderung ikut bapaknya."

Aku lega mendengar penjelasan Kabuto, harapan hidup Sakura terbuka lebar. Tanpa menunggu waktu segera aku menghubungi keluargaku lewat telephon rumah sakit, karena ponselku ketinggalan di mobil. Keluargaku sangat terkejut mendengarnya terutama Ibu, beliau sampai menjerit histeris maklumlah Sakura adalah cucu kesayangan Ibuku.

Setengah jam kemudian, keluargaku datang, minus Konan, dia harus menjaga putranya yang sedang tertidur. Aku menyuruh Ino dan Ibunya untuk pulang supaya bisa beristirahat karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Kabuto mengantar kami semua ke ruang labotarium, memeriksa kami satu persatu. Setelah selesai, kami menunggu hasilnya. Rasa lelah sudah tidak aku rasa sama sekali, aku sangat mencemaskan Sakura. Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk bagiku.

Selama menunggu hasilnya, aku meminta izin pada Kabuto untuk melihat Sakura. Dia mengizinkanya, tapi hanya aku yang boleh.

Aku memasuki ruang Sakura dengan baju khusus, kakiku terasa lemas tidak sanggup untuk berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Tubuh itu berbaring tak berdaya dengan dipenuhi alat kesehatan. kenapa bukan aku saja yang berada diposisinya? Seandainya aku bisa menukar posisi pasti sudah aku lakukan.

Sekali lagi aku memperhatikan tubuh lemahnya, tubuh yang dua bulan lalu menjadi miliku. Aku menangis dengan diam saat mengingatnya.

Maaf, maaf, maaf Sakura. hanya kata itu yang kini bersemayan dalam pikiranku. Ku raih tangan mungil Sakura, membawanya ke bibirku untuk ke kecupp beberapa kali.

"bangunlah sayang, kenapa kau tega menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini? Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku daripada melihatmu seperti ini, apa gunannya kau menyatakan cinta tapi kau sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau seperti menghempaskan aku begitu saja dari langit. Memberi harapan dan memupuskan secara tiba – tiba, kau sangat kejam Sakura. Bangunlah sayang, aku mohon."

Aku mulai terisak, dadaku terasa sesak, cobaan ini sangat memberatkanku. Seandainya aku bisa memutar balikan waktu, akan aku jaga dia, tak akan pernah memunuhi permintaanya untuk meninggalkan dirinya. Gara – gara kebodohanku dia jadi terbaring lemah begini.

Puk! Aku terpernjak saat seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Kuputar kepalaku ke arah belakang. Ah ternyata Kabuto. Dia terlihat tegang.

Kabuto memberi isyarat supaya menyusulnya ke ruangnya, aku menganggukan kepala lemah tanda menyetujuinya. Lagi – lagi rasa tidak tenang hinggap dalam hatiku.

Setelah membuka baju khusus, segera aku menyusul ke ruangnya.

"sasuke ini berita buruk," ucapnya cemas ketika aku telah sampai di ruangnya. Aku mengeryitka dahi bingung, "Type golongan darah keluargamu tidk ada yang cocok sama sekali dengan Sakura, termasuk dirimu."

Aku membulat tak percaya, "kenapa bisa? padahal Sakura putri kandungku?"

"ini aneh," guman Kabuto lirih.

Ckres! Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku dia tiba – tiba memotong sedikit surai dark blue ku. Aku melotot padanya.

"maaf Sasuke aku hanya ingin membutikkan hasil hipotesaku, hasilnya akan ku beritahu paling lama tiga puluh menit, kau tunggulah disini."

Ingin ku bertanya lebih mendetail, tapi dia dengan terburu meninggalkan aku diruangnya . Sialan apa yang dia sembunyikan. Dan apa maksudnya dia menggunting rambutku.

Tiga puluh menit lebih aku menunggunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berseliweran di dalam otakku,

Brakkkk! Aku terperanjat ketika Kabuto membuka pintu ruanganya dengan kasar. Wajahnya semakin terlihat tegang,

Puk! Dia melempar kertas tepat di atas meja. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"bacalah," perintahnya.

Dengan sedikit keraguan aku mengambil kertas itu, jantungnku berdegup kencang, apa ini berita buruk. Jangan – jangan ini mengenai keadaan Sakura.

Onixku bergerak lincah saat membacanya, Pemeriksaan Hasil Tes DNA Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Sejenak aku menghentikan membaca, berfikir apa maksud isi dari kertas ini, tes DNA? Ini kan hasil tes DNA ku dan Sakura, apa Kabuto melakukan pemeriksaan ulang? aku melirik ke arah Kabuto yang masih memandangku dengan tajam, dia memberi isyarat supaya melanjutkan membaca isi keseluruhan kertas yang aku pegang ini. aku melanjutkan membacanya kembali, dan seketika mataku melotot sempurna bahwa ini sulit dipercaya,

Di sana tertera tulisan 'Probability Of Paternity: Negative'

Aku langsung tersimpuh, entah ini berita baik atau buruk menanggapinya. Yang jelas aku sangat shock untuk menerima takdirku yang baru.

Apa yang harus aku perbuat?

.

.

.

Tbc :V

Terima kasih pada:

Azure kawaii28,ohshyn76,shirazen,hanazono yuri,uchiharuno phorepeerrr,sina, dan guest. Baik yang mem fav atau mem fov sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih. Maaf telat hehehe. Tinggal satu chapter lagi, sampai bertemu lagi.

Maaf kalau ada kata asing yang tidak dicetak miring, saya malas untuk mengubahnya hahahahaha.


End file.
